


Lovesick

by dlodle0



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Long time no see. I'm sorry I randomly disappeared. I'm currently working on some new content but here is something I wrote and never posted.

**September**

Jack stared down at the rose petals in her lap. She felt like she was going crazy. It had to be psychically impossible to cough up rose petals and she wasn’t sure she would have believed it if it wasn’t happening to her. It had been going on for nearly two months now and seemed to be getting worse by the day. The laptop under the petals was giving her no results as to what was going on. 

There were two knocks on her door and she hurried to push the rose petals away and close her laptop. When she didn’t answer, the knocks sounded again. “Jack?”

“C-come in.” She choked on the words and groaned as more petals fell from her mouth. She crumpled them in her hand to hide them as Gibbs came into the room. “What’s up?” 

“Was just checking on you. Normally you’re gone by now”

“Uh yeah, I’m okay.” She gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I guess I just got distracted.” She cleared her throat again and rubbed at her neck. “Ugh.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.” She forced a laugh. “I just have a tickle in my throat. I’ll be fine tomorrow.” She grabbed her coat and they headed out together. When they got down to the parking lot, they headed off towards their cars. “Night Cowboy.”

“Night Jack.”

She sat in her car until his truck drove off. Once it was out of sight, she let out of the series of coughs she had been holding in, watching in horror as her lap filled with rose petals again. When she was done coughing, she opened the car door, sweeping them out of her lap into the parking lot before driving home.

**November**

This time when he came into her office to ask for help with a case, she had just coughed up her first rosebud. It was no bigger than a quarter. She was staring at it in shock when he came in. “Jack? What’s going on?” 

“What?” She didn’t look up from the rosebud until he lifted her chin, picking up a tissue and wiping the edge of her mouth. Her breath stole when she saw the blood. “Uh, I just coughed too hard. I probably just broke a blood vessel.” She let the rosebud fall out of her hand to the floor under her desk. 

“You’ve been coughing a lot lately. Have you been to the doctor?”

“You’re telling me to go to the doctor?” She laughed, ignoring the way her throat ached. “Very funny.” 

“I’m serious.”

“So am I. I’m fine.” She held out her hand for the file in his hand. “What do we got?”

**December**

It was Christmas Eve and Jack was at her house alone. Ellie had invited over to celebrate with the rest of the team but Jack had turned her down. She was scrolling on her laptop, still trying to find an answer to how and why she was coughing up flowers. On a whim she clicked a link and started reading. 

**_Hanahaki Disease_ ** _ ( _ **_花吐き病_ ** _ (Japanese);  _ **_하나하키병_ ** _ (Korean);  _ **_花吐病_ ** _ (Chinese)) is a disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear. There is also a risk of the victim losing the ability to feel any emotion. _

She read through the paragraph again. Even with as much pain as she was in, she couldn’t imagine giving up her emotions. She groaned as she felt a particularly rough cough start. The rosebuds had only grown in size since the previous month and now they were starting to become full blooms without stems.

She struggled to catch her breath and after a few minutes of struggling,she picked up her phone and dialled Ellie’s number. Laughter filled the air over the phone and Ellie exclaimed her name. “Jack! You guys SHHH! I can’t hear!” The noise level dropped and Ellie was finally able to hear Jack’s choking. “Jack? Jack? Hang on. We’ll be right there.”

By the time Ellie and Nick got there, Jack had managed to throw up the flower. She was still in her bathroom leaning against the bathtub. She heard them break down the door when she didn’t answer but she could hardly keep her eyes open, let alone get upset about it. 

Ellie hurried towards the bathroom when she saw the door open and she gasped when she saw how pale Jack was. She stepped over a pile of roses, confused before kneeling next to Jack. “Hey. Hey. Nick, help me get her up.”

“Watch out.” Nick swung Jack into his arms easily. “Get the door.” Ellie hurried ahead of him to open the apartment door.

“J-Jethro.” Jack mumbled and Ellie pulled out her phone. 

“I’ll call him.” She got into the back seat with Jack as Nick got in the driver’s seat and the tires screeched as he pulled out of the drive.

“Gibbs.”

“Gibbs!”

“Bishop, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Jack.” Ellie looked down as Jack started to cough. “She called me and it sounded like she was having trouble breathing. We just picked her up and we’re taking her to the hospital but she asked for- Oh my god! Nick!”

“Bishop!” Gibbs barked into the phone but Ellie had dropped hers when she saw the flower coming out of Jack’s mouth. She grabbed hold of the head of the flower, doing her best to gently help it out. Once it was out, Jack’s eyes were filled with tears of pain and she grabbed the phone off the seat.

“Gibbs…”

“Jack.” He was relieved to hear the sound of her voice, not realizing until that very moment that he loved her and would be lost without it. “What’s wrong?”

As he talked, the ache in her chest started to ease and it felt easier to speak. “I need to see you.”

“Where are you? I’m coming.”

XXX

A half hour later, his truck pulled up next to them. Jack had stopped coughing shortly after he had said he was on his way and when he pulled up, she got out of the Jeep. It had started raining but she didn’t care as he jogged over to her, pushing her hair out of her face. “Are you okay?”

“Uh- I feel a lot better now. I’m not sure what happened, I-” She was cut off as he lifted her off of her feet into a hug. 

He murmured something that sounded a lot like thank God before putting her down. He stared down at her for a minute before leaning down a little. “Hey Jack?”

Her brown eyes met his blue ones, “Yes?”

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Before she could speak, he pressed his lips to hers. Jack vaguely heard Ellie shout and smiled into the kiss. 

“Deal.” She whispered when they pulled apart. 


End file.
